ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Temenos - Northern Tower
My Limbus alliance of 12 people took 3 Time chests and 4 Items chests, which seemed to work well. --Valyana 09:55, 24 Jan 2006 (PST) Drops Log *2006-01-05 15:33-16:42EST Dark/64% - Fire/67%, TH2 #3/6 coins from Moblin Dustmen #3/4 coins from Kari, Thrym, Skadi; Chest:5 coins, MNK #2/5 coins from Telchines MNK, BRD #4/7 coins from Kindred BLMx3, WAR; Chest:6 coins, PLD, WHM #2/4 coins from CCXX, CXLVIII; Chest:6 coins, NIN #7/8 coins from Abductorx3, Charmer, Designatorx2, Skulker #8/10 coins from Goblins; Chest:6 coins, DRG *2006-02-16 15:29-16:37EST Earth/36% - Water/33%, TH1 #3/6 coins from Dustman(2), Slaughterman + 5 coins, NIN #4/4 coins #4/5 coins from MNK(2), DRG, BRD + 4 coins, MNK #3/7 coins from BLM(2), WAR + 4 coins, WHM #1/4 coin from LXXIII #5/7 coins from Ab(2),Des,Charm,Skulk (skipped one Designator) #'Bold text'7/10 coins + 6 coins, MNK *2006-03-16 15:24-16:24EST Lightning/31% - Light/33%, TH1 #2/6 + 5, NIN #4/4 #2/5 #4/7 + 5, DRG #2/4 + 6, THF, BLM #2/5 + 6, NIN (skipped Designators) #1/2 (ran out of time) *2006-06-19 13:56-14:50EDT Water/81%, TH2 #3/6 + 4, NIN #3/4 #3/5 + 4, MNK #3/7 #2/4 + 7, THF #1/3 + 6, MNK (skipped designators, 2/3 abductors) #8/10 + 6, MNK --Valyana 12:05, 10 August 2006 (EDT) *2008-09-27 12:48-01:18EST Lightning/31% - Light/33%, TH0 #1/4, COR *Was a duo run, NIN+RDM, discovered COR dropped on first floor. --Cyprias 1:29, 27 September 2008 (EDT) *SMN drops on floor 3 as well, just got a glittering yarn --Neokaiba 10:30, 11 December 2008 (EST) Win solo (Win run) I soloed this today as 95blu/dnc with +7 refresh from gear, trait and spell. I got one time extention from the tonberry floor since i needed a area in order to pull the thf tonberry to open the door, , With the +15 min extention and a death cause a bad pull on the bosses floor, i finished with 2 minutes left, I took 2 super ethers, 3 hi-elixirs, vile elixir and vile elixir +1 (Used vile elixir/+1 only on boss floor DURING the fight due to their no delay effect in comparrion), i wish i brought more elixirs since i was surviving in the end on refresh and aspir samba. after the death on the boss floor, I ended up focusing on fighting them inside their circle (Which basiclly means if i died, i can't RR due to instant death from them, It got close at times with sleep from dream flower and silence from auroral drape wearing off at bad times, but its manageable if your lucky. Thats 3/3 on first 3 floors, now need to do all secondary floors (Not gonna try and solo them, Don't wanna do these floors again if i lose) \(^.^)/ --Stratusx 12:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Recap In a recent run these mobs did not return to their spawns when aggroed. We had several people wipe at the tele because of aggro and the Crytonberries kept reaggroing dead bodies and did not move away. It wasn't until the melee on the top floor wiped trying to finish that they reset. So assuming alliance hate wasn't reset on zone up. Below i presume were testimonials for solo/duo/party runs for testing the spawn requirements for the chests, so i'll alter each title "(Chest test)" so as not to have it confused with the win testimonials, I'll put "(Win run)" for actual floor climbing for the win --Stratusx 10:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Solo/Duo Run (Chest test) The first floor here is easily duo'd by a Nin and Thf. Only the NW gob needs to be killed for the item chest to pop. I've been told Nin/Whm can solo this, and I'm going to try to solo on Thf. I'll post my run solo on Thf after I do it. HadesDrayco 21:36, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Drayco Hades Solo (Chest test) I've been doing this solo as NIN/DNC, I've been killing both the Slaughtermans because I was under the impression that either could pop the chests, but so far it seems to be true; only the NW one pops them. On a side note, a Square of Brilliantine came out of the chest yesterday (December 9th, 2008), looked it up to find out that this is a SCH piece, must be new with the update. - Somoz of Odin. Just did this again solo as NIN/DNC (December 26th, 2008). I went straight for the NW Slaughterman thinking I would only have to kill this to pop the chest, but, the chests did not pop upon its death. So I proceeded back to the SE Slaughterman, killed it, and the chest popped in this location. It appears that both of the Slaughtermen have to be killed, and the chests pop beside the last one to die. Duo, 95THF/NIN and 95BRD/WHM (win run) I been dual boxing this Limbus for a few now. It can easily be done with that set up, taking 1st and 2nd floor items chests, 3rd and 4th floors times chests, 5th floor item chest, 6th floor will depend on how many time i have left >15min i take item chest and the final chests, i usually end up with 45-55 coins. Strat is simple, arrive on a floor, kill a normal mob to open gate, kill the mobs that pop chests and then go up, the BRD can easy handle 2-3 mobs sleeping. I just had 2 issues i still need to find a parade so i can do faster: first is on second floor, i kill bst NM in last and i try to TA the BRD to make her get hit by Charm.. but i somehow kept hate after doing a 4k Rudra by TA-ing the BRD lol...wich result to a 3min waste-time waiting to uncharm. Second issues is BLM mobs, BRD must sleep them when they cast -aga3 during their 2hr (Manafont) and need to stay away from sleepga and sleep adds (pm on tonberry floor), as im dboxing it was bit hard to focus on all that, but 2 full focusing persons could probably do it smoother.--Emmia - Valefor 23:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Carby Pulling? On the 7th floor, Carby Pulling doesn't seem to work any more. Can someone confirm and edit please? --Cerwin 21:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Just did this 5 minutes ago, carby pulling still worked -- Nil88 20:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) It's the same issue with carby pulling any caster; if they stop to cast something on themselves after carby is dead, the other mobs will link again. If you can time it so you silence them shortly after carby hits them, that should avoid the problem. Or start with the DRKs and run away as soon as you assault carby so that when carby dies you're too far away for them to cast on and they have to run after you. This may also work with the BLMs, but they might cast a Spikes spell. --Valyana 20:25, 10 March 2009 (UTC) 99THF/DNC solo first round: i wiped on the final floor with the 4 mage gobs and drk. having been cocky enough to engage them at their starting location, my reraise was useless so i didn't bother. second round: went much better, i pulled with rng'd and ran back to the floor entrance, just in case. kill order went blm's, rdm's, and drk last, which seemed to work well. took two time chests, on floor 2 and 6, and reached floor 7 with 15 min to fight them. was off-handing my new Ridill for tp which seemed to help keep me alive with dnc, despite the slightly slower kill speed. finished with 2-3 min left and didn't need the RR from the earring i popped at start. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 18:20, January 1, 2014 (UTC) 119 MNK/DNC Solo Very easy to finish without any time extensions as an iLevel 119 Monk/Dancer if you skip most of the non-chest monsters.